Kleine Monster
by yoho
Summary: Harry sah Ron an: „Du weißt, dass du mich alles fragen kannst. - Na ja, fast alles." - „Ja, aber die Frage ist ein bisschen persönlich", sagte Ron. - Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Für den Fortbestand der Zaubererschaft beantworte ich heute auch persönliche Fragen."


Title: Kleine Monster

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Harry sah Ron an: „Du weißt, dass du mich alles fragen kannst. - Na ja, fast alles." - „Ja, aber die Frage ist ein bisschen persönlich", sagte Ron. - Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Für den Fortbestand der Zaubererschaft beantworte ich heute auch persönliche Fragen."

Authors Note: Und hier noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfiktions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa vierzehn Jahre alt (und ineinander verliebt) sind.

Janek ist Tonks Sohn (die Idee hatte ich schon vor dem siebten Band) und Sara die Tochter von Todesser-Eltern, die Voldemort den Rücken zugekehrt und das mit dem Leben bezahlt haben. Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie stammt aus Norwegen, hat eine Zaubererschule auf Spitzbergen besucht und lebt erst seit einigen Monaten in der Familie.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Kleine Monster**

"_The only thing what we have to fear is fear itself."_

_Theodor Roosevelt_

„Ron, komm rein." Harry betrachtete überrascht seinen Besucher. „Ist was passiert?"

„Nein, es ist nichts passiert." Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hermine ist aber nicht hier. Die muss noch bis zwei Uhr unterrichten."

„Ich weiß", sagte Ron. „Deshalb komme ich ja auch heute. Ich wollte mit dir alleine reden."

Sie standen inzwischen in der Küche.

„Tee?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieber Kaffee, wenn Du welchen hast."

Harry befüllte eine Espressokanne mit Wasser und Pulver und setzte sie auf den Herd. Während die Kanne brodelte, blubberte und zischte, stellte Harry Tassen, Zucker und aufgeschäumte Milch auf den Tisch.

Er trank seinen Kaffee schwarz, während Ron großzügig Milch und Zucker nahm.

Harry warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Uhr. Spätestens in einer Stunde würde er mit dem Mittagessen anfangen müssen. Auf der Speisekarte von Hogwarts stand heute nämlich Kohl. Hermine und die Kinder hatten synchron den Mund verzogen. Harrys Angebot, Steinpilzsuppe zu kochen und frische Brötchen zu backen, fand hingegen großen Beifall. Die getrockneten Pilze lagen schon in einer Schale mit Wasser und der Teig wölbte das Tuch, mit dem er abgedeckt war, bereits leicht nach oben.

„Luna möchte ein Kind", sagte Ron ohne jede Einleitung.

Harry grinste. „Ron, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr euch diesen Wunsch ohne meine Hilfe erfüllen könnt."

Rons Gesicht machte kurzfristig seiner Haarfarbe Konkurrenz. Dann lachte er und knuffte Harry über den Tisch hinweg an die Schulter.

„Der war jetzt aber deutlich unter der Gürtellinie", sagte Ron.

„Hättest Du bei dieser Vorlage widerstehen können?"

„Nein, sicher nicht." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Er rang mit den Händen und hätte dabei beinahe seine Tasse umgestoßen.

„Wie ist das so ist, mit Kindern?", fragte er schließlich.

„Wie ist was?"

„Das Leben."

Harry schwieg.

Schließlich trank er seine Tasse leer, setzte sie auf den Tisch und lehnte sich nach hinten. „Es ist schön und voller Überraschungen, aber auch anstrengend und manchmal kostet es einem den letzten Nerv. Aber es kommt so viel zurück. Als wir Sara aufgenommen haben, hatte ich ähnliche Sorgen, wie du sie jetzt vielleicht auch hast. Aber ich könnte mir mein Leben inzwischen nicht mehr ohne die drei vorstellen."

Harry beugte sich nach vorne und goss sich neuen Kaffee ein.

„Und?", fragte Ron.

„Nichts und", sagte Harry. „Am Anfang wird es schwierig sein, weil da plötzlich ein Mensch mehr mit euch ist. Aber ihr liebt euch und ihr schafft das. Kinder werden älter und selbständiger und außerdem habt ihr Freunde, wenn ihr mal einen Tag für euch braucht. Ein Kind mehr oder weniger fällt hier nicht auf."

Ron schwieg und sah aus dem Fenster. Er setzte mehrmals zum Reden an, bekam aber irgendwie den Mund nicht auf.

„Ron, du weißt, dass du mich alles fragen kannst. - Na ja, fast alles."

„Ja, aber die Frage ist ein bisschen persönlich."

„Für den Fortbestand der Zaubererschaft beantworte ich heute auch persönliche Fragen." Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Okay", sagte Ron. „Wie ist das mit ... du weißt schon?"

„Sex?"

Ron nickte.

„Hmm, weniger als früher, aber dafür intensiver und schöner."

„Und die Kinder, kriegen die nichts mit?"

Harry lachte. „Wir haben solide Türen hier im Haus."

Draußen waren Kinderstimmen zu hören. Sehr laute Kinderstimmen.

„Der neue Albatros 250 schlägt doch locker jeden Nimbus und Feuerblitz!"

„Ja, im Flug vielleicht. Aber bei der Landung bricht man sich dann die Knochen."

„Ich würde so gerne mal einen echten Rennbesen fliegen und nicht nur diese lahmen Schulbesen."

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen, so dass sie mit der Klinke in einen Schrank schlug. Sara, Janek und Elin zwängten sich gleichzeitig in die Küche. Ihre Schultaschen flogen in die Ecke."

„Hallo Ron!"

„Hallo Harry!"

„Was ist los? Ihr seid viel zu früh."

„Professor Sprout ist krank und deswegen haben wir früher aus", erklärte Sara.

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Das Essen ist noch nicht fertig. Aber wenn ihr mir helft, geht es schneller."

Schweigen.

Er sah Ron an. „Hörst du sie alle Hier schreien?"

„Jeg hjelper", sagte Elin.

Janek nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog Ron zur Seite: „Hast du schon den Albatros 250 geflogen?"

Ron nickte. „Das gehört zu meinem Job als Testflieger und Besenentwickler."

„Und?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Er ist schneller als alle anderen Besen, aber ziemlich anspruchsvoll bei der Landung. Fliegst du zu langsam, fällt er wie ein Stein runter. Landest du zu schnell, legst du dich so was von auf die Schnauze."

„Meinst du, ich könnte das lernen. Das mit dem Landen?" Janek blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Ron ging mit den beiden auf die Veranda. „Ich denke...", sagte er und setzte sich auf die Verandastufen, „...ich denke, ihr solltet, wenn überhaupt, erstmal mit einem etwas ausgereifteren Modell üben. Außerdem seid ihr einfach noch zu klein für den Albatros 250. Der 200er passt viel besser zu eurer Körpergröße. Den könntet ihr auch lenken."

„Was meinst du", Sara senkte die Stimme, „dürfen wir dich mal besuchen und du lässt uns auf einem echten Rennbesen fliegen." Sara beugte sich zu Ron hinüber und tuschelte ihm ins Ohr: „Harry muss ja nichts davon wissen."

„Das heißt, er hat es euch verboten?"

Janek nickte mit düsterer Miene. „Alle anderen Kinder dürfen zu Hause Rennbesen fliegen. Nur wir nicht."

„Ich kann ja bei Gelegenheit ein Wort für euch einlegen. Aber wenn, dann findet die Flugstunde hier statt. Mit Harry."

„Ron, du kannst das bestimmt auch ohne Harry. Schließlich bist du Testflieger." Sara versuchte es mit einem Blick, bei dem Janek regelmäßig und Harry manchmal weich wurde. Bei Ron schien der Blick aber überhaupt nicht zu wirken, denn er schüttelte nur vehement den Kopf.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Später am Tisch war wieder Frieden eingekehrt. Nur Elin rührte in ihrem Teller, ohne zu essen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry. „Du hast alles gesehen, was in die Suppe reingekommen ist: Steinpilze, eine Zwiebel, Thymian, Ei, Sahne und Brühe. Da ist nichts Giftiges drin. Versprochen!"

Elin ließ die Suppe vom Löffel in den Teller rinnen. „Ich würde gerne mal wieder Walfleisch essen. Und Seehund. Kannst du nicht Seehund machen?"

Harry ließ den Löffel sinken, legte den Kopf schräg und sah Elin über den Tisch hinweg an. Dann hielt er die Hände hinter die Ohren. „Noch mal bitte. Ich habe gerade Wal und Seehund verstanden."

Elin blickte zurück, ohne zu blinzeln. „Hab ich auch gesagt. Hval og sel."

„Und wo soll ich das Fleisch herbekommen? In Schottland ist die Jagd auf Wale und Seehunde verboten."

„Ikke i Norge."

„Aber Seehunde sind doch sooo süüüß", sagte Sara. „Wie kannst du die essen, selbst wenn es in Norwegen nicht verboten ist?"

„Auf Spitzbergen wächst kein Gemüse. Aber es gibt viele Seehunde. Was sollten wir denn da sonst in der Schule essen?"

„Eisbären zum Beispiel."

Elin schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Die schmecken nicht. Sind viel zu seig ... ähm, zäh. Und es ist ziemlich gefährlich, sie zu jagen. Wir durften wegen der Eisbären nie alleine auf der Insel unterwegs sein. Es musste immer ein erwachsener Zauberer oder eine Hexe mitkommen. Aber Robben jagen kann jeder. Hab ich auch schon gemacht. Die sind viel leichter zu kriegen als Karibus, weil sie an Land so langsam sind."

„Waaaas!" Sara blickte ihre kleine Schwester ungläubig an. „Du hast Seehunde umgebracht?"

„Du bringst auch süße Hasen um und isst sie."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass dir Hasenbraten den Appetit verschlägt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du frisst mehr davon als wir alle zusammen."

„Stopp!", sagte Harry. „Jetzt reicht es. Sara, überleg dir nächstens deine Wortwahl. Und Elin hat recht. Wenn du Hasen jagst und isst, dann darfst du dich nicht empören, wenn Elin mit Seehunden das Gleiche tut. Ich hab auch kein Problem damit, wenn Elin sich Seehund oder Walfleisch wünscht, weil sie das an ihre Heimat erinnert. Aber erstens weiß ich nicht, wo ich das Fleisch herbekommen soll und zweitens hab ich keine Ahnung, wie man es zubereitet."

„Das kann ich dir zeigen, wie man es zubereitet. Und ich hab noch Freunde auf Spitzbergen. Die Köchin in der Schule schickt mir bestimmt Fleisch. Im Winter kann sie es frisch verschicken und im Sommer getrocknet." Elin rieb sich den Bauch. „Dette er deilig. Pemmikan."

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte. „Okay, ich werde mit Hermine darüber reden."

„Det er fint", sagte Elin und begann ihre Suppe in sich hinein zu löffeln. „Krieg ich noch ´nen Teller?"

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Nach dem Essen verschwanden die Kinder nach oben und Ron hatte es plötzlich eilig, wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

Harry begleitete ihn auf die Veranda.

„Geht das hier immer so ... lebhaft zu?", fragte Ron. Er wirkte blass, aber das konnte auch durch den leichten Nebel draußen kommen.

Harry lachte. „Bei Besuch drehen sie gerne mal ein bisschen auf. Außerdem warst du in Sachen Besen genau der richtige Mann. Sie löchern mich schon seit Monaten mit dem Thema. Aber ich finde, es ist zu gefährlich, sie in dem Alter mit einem Rennbesen fliegen zu lassen."

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, oder?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung von was?", erklang Elins Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Dass du ein kleines Monster bist." Harry drehte sich zu Elin um und sie kam und lehnte sich an ihn. Er legte einen Arm um ihren Bauch.

Elin sah zu ihm auf. „Aber ich bin ein liebes Monster, oder?"

Harry tat so, als müsse er über die Antwort nachdenken. Schließlich wuselte er ihr durch die Haare. „Mein Lieblingsmonster", sagte er und lächelte.

Ron war inzwischen die Verandatreppe hinunter gegangen und winkte ihnen noch mal zu. „Danke, für alles."

„Jederzeit", sagte Harry.

Das letzte, was Ron hörte, bevor er apparierte, war Elins Stimme: „Von was haben wir keine Ahnung? - Harry, von was haben wir keine Ahnung? – Harrrrrry! Sag schon!"


End file.
